


Side Effects of Rain

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Rain, Sweet, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt "Rain"





	Side Effects of Rain

Greg made it home just before the heavens opened up.  A quick assessment revealed that Mycroft had not yet arrived.  Having heard about the most recent failed trade agreement on the radio on his way home, he'd suspected that his husband would be working late as a result.

It was several hours later, while he lay in bed reading, that Greg heard the front door open, and the tell-tale shuffle of Mycroft in the hall.  He padded out to greet him, and stopped short. 

“My God, love, you’re soaked!” Greg helped Mycroft out of his wet jacket, and knelt down to take off his soggy socks and shoes.  “Come on… let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” Greg said quietly, leading Mycroft to their bedroom. 

Once they reached the bathroom, Greg and Mycroft both worked on stripping off his wet suit, which Greg hung over the shower rod to drip for a while.  He then led his husband to their bed, tucked his naked body into the warm blankets, then stripped off his pyjamas to join him.

Finally, Mycroft spoke.  “Aren’t you going to ask?”

“I noticed you left your umbrella behind this morning.” Greg grinned against his warming skin.  “Given the forecast, I figured this was your way of making sure I would take care of you tonight… warm you back up,” he chuckled.  “You could just ask, you know.”

Mycroft snuggled against his husband.  “Now what would be the fun in that?” he smiled.


End file.
